Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained, portable coil cleaning system used for cleaning air conditioning or cooling coils.
Description of the Prior Art
Portable cleaning systems are well known for spraying detergents or water onto objects air cleaning. Moreover, relatively low pressure systems are known that are used for cleaning air conditioning coils. The systems typically include a pump powered by an AC power source or engine and include a spray pump and nozzle. A valve may be available for pumping fluid from a detergent tank. Cooling coils require cleaning to remove dirt and other materials that adversely affect cooling efficiency. Cooling coils typically utilize cooling fins that may be easily damaged with conventional high pressure washers.
Although portable systems are known, such systems have a limited battery life and may not have sufficient pressure and/or capacity to clean the large coil installations or multiple coil arrangements at a location. Moreover, the pressure control may not be adequate to provide sufficient pressure to clean the coils while limiting the pressure so that the coils are not dented or otherwise damaged. Moreover, although portable systems are known, the systems do not provide a self-contained system that addresses all of the needs associated with cleaning air conditioning or cooling coils. Such a system should include a power inverter to provide a portable power source for hand held power tools and other equipment used for cleaning operations or associated tasks. Moreover, the systems should provide sufficient controls to provide a detergent at the proper flow, pressure and spray pattern. As such systems may be need to transported to remote locations wherein a ready power supply may not be available or must access cooling systems where a cart or dolly cannot be moved close by, it is also necessary to include not just a wand but an extended length of hose for accessing the coils from the cart. In addition, the other maintenance may need to be performed along with the cleaning operations and it would be helpful to include hand held tools that may be stored and transported with the cleaning system. These tools may also need to be recharged or powered.
It can be seen that a portable system is required that provides sufficient power and control for providing sufficient controlled pressure for cleaning coils without damaging the coils. Moreover, such a system should provide its own power supply and include a power inverter for providing power to the system including the pump and any hand held power tools. A sufficient wand and length of hose should also be provided so that remote cooling units may be accessed so difficult to reach places within each cooling unit may be thoroughly cleaned. The cart should provide proper storage for all of the various systems required and be easily portable and moved by a single worker.
The present invention addresses these problems as well as others associated with portable cleaning systems cooling coils.